


娱乐精神

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 前后两代双子复活背景。前后两代双子都各自搞到一起。以上。





	娱乐精神

“那么，就数字三吧。”  
阿斯普洛斯把国王牌往牌堆里一丢，得意的扬了扬眉，说着，目光紧紧的落在了坐在他对面的撒加身上。  
撒加皱紧了眉，他手中的牌正是鲜艳的红桃三。如果第一次是意外，第二次是巧合，那么第三次就该是一种必然了。世界上哪有这么巧的事啊？他下意识看向了身旁的加隆。  
加隆毫不避讳的迎上了他的目光，一点闪躲和心虚都没有，但是撒加知道就是这家伙捣的鬼。  
因为在座的各位都是同一等级的战士，作弊是件很难的事，阿斯普洛斯不可能每次都能准确的叫破撒加手上的牌，但要是加隆帮他，那就不一定了。  
“别盯着你弟弟看了，快点抽牌。”阿斯普洛斯好整以暇的说，他前倾身体手伸向游戏牌，“不过我帮你抽也无所谓。”他拿起最上面的那张牌，定睛一看，用看好戏一样的口吻说，“脱一件衣服。”  
阿斯普洛斯拿来的游戏牌里每一张都写着毫无节操的问题或者挑战，这张还算好的。但因为阿斯普洛斯和德弗特洛斯在大家已经各回房间的前提下突然跑来要玩喝酒游戏，所以本以为要休息了的后辈们身上穿的都不多。撒加上身只穿了一件黑色高领衫，脱了之后下面就什么都没有了。  
打赤膊似乎并不是什么严重的问题，但在炎热的夏季穿着高领衫似乎本身就带点欲盖弥彰的味道。撒加回过神来，紧盯着故意捣乱的弟弟越想越气，之前一直被前辈紧追着灌酒的怨气也在这一刻达到了顶点，并准备随着酒精的积累一起爆发出来。  
——就这么想戏弄我吗？  
阴郁的想法在脑海中一闪即逝，撒加微微睁大了眼睛。而一直被他紧盯的加隆心里顿时咯噔一响，想也不用想就猜到他哥知道是自己把他的牌面泄露给另外两个人了，但这都不重要，重要的是，那双还盯着自己的眼睛的瞳孔里有微不可查的血色开始上涌。  
加隆下意识猛地扑了上去，一把将兄长推到在床上，抓住撒加的手就往对方头顶上按，膝盖也顶在哥哥的小腹上想要压制住他。  
阿斯普洛斯和德弗特洛斯压根没想到还有这样的发展，惊叹的看着另一边突然阋墙的兄弟，一时间反应不过来，只能想到幸亏床够大，要不这俩要直接翻下去。  
不过随着一声怒吼，“加隆！”前代双子也纷纷回神，注意到撒加散落在白色床铺上的长发转眼变成了纯黑。  
“这是——！”德弗特洛斯看向阿斯普洛斯，后者眯了眯眼，却说，“老二，去按住他。”  
随着不明就里的德弗特洛斯的加入，原本差点就要被掀下去的加隆终于稳住了局面，和对方一人按手一人按腿的牢牢压制住了撒加。  
如果不爆发小宇宙的话，这样的困境根本没法摆脱。撒加深吸了一口气，瞪着加隆阴森森的说，“你小子要造反吗？”  
喝酒误事啊，他怎么就忘了他哥一喝酒就容易激动的性格呢。加隆还来不及痛悔，就被阿斯普洛斯强硬的拨到一边。强势挤了进来的阿斯普洛斯立即取代加隆的位置被撒加注意到。  
撒加不爽的扫了眼这个挑起自己一束头发玩弄，脸上带着古怪笑容的前辈。  
“你想做什么？”他用充满了威胁的口气问道。  
“既然你想耍赖，当然是帮你履行一下义务。”  
阿斯普洛斯的眼神危险的说，他不是没听说过这个后辈叛逆的过往，但还未曾与对方正面相逢。没想到居然会是这个样子，真是令人想起……那些令人讨厌的过往。  
他也不等着撒加同意，抓住了身下人衣服下摆就往上推。  
撒加当然不可能束手就擒，用力挣扎起来，但处于三个人的包围毫无办法，阿斯普洛斯的手指甚至顶在了他的星命点上，明晃晃的威胁。  
加隆察觉出不对了，带点求饶的看向德弗特洛斯和阿斯普洛斯，可是阿斯普洛斯对他的请求根本爱答不理，而这个人的弟弟自然是百分百遵从自己兄长的旨意。  
“你！”  
衣衫下摆直接被粗鲁的推到了胸口。皮肤手感还不错。阿斯普洛斯心不在焉的想着，他的目光被其他的东西吸引过去了，即使在三个大男人层层阴影的笼罩下，还很醒目的痕迹，乖乖的烙印在不知是因为气愤还是酒精而显得有点泛红的白皙肌肤上。  
阿斯普洛斯指尖摸了摸尚未消退的吻痕，把加隆气急败坏的“喂喂”的声音全然无视，盯着后辈被气得更红了的眼睛，拉长尾音，意味深长的说了一声，“不错嘛。”  
难怪一听到要脱衣服就暴走，原来是这样。一边感受着指尖传来的对方身体的颤抖，酒意上头的前辈毫无良心的想到，还挺有趣的。  
——尤其是这个嚣张狂妄的第二人格，真是需要好好管教。  
“后代的老二。”  
一边感受着指腹下僵硬的躯体，阿斯普洛斯突然心情很好的开口了。  
加隆很不喜欢这个名义上的前辈这么称呼自己，毕竟真的算起来这家伙搞不好比自己还年轻，但偏偏又喜欢倚老卖老。平时就够跌份儿的，而现在，根本就是一种莫名其妙的彻底输了的感觉。  
“干嘛啊？”  
阿斯普洛斯偏过头稍微欣赏了下另一位后辈郁闷又气愤的神情，好整以暇的说，“看你刚才扑倒你哥的动作这么熟练，这家伙平时没少变成这个样子吧？”  
“这关你什么事？”加隆嗅到了不妙，语气都变得警惕起来。  
“也就是说，这家伙没少欺负你吧？”阿斯普洛斯说话时微微抬了抬下巴，“现在机会这么好，不欺负回来吗？”  
后代双子同时大吃一惊，同时大吼。  
“你挑拨离间什么！”  
“别得寸进尺啊！”  
阿斯普洛斯笑的很愉快，德弗特洛斯不明就里的瞅了瞅他哥，又瞅了瞅另外两个人。  
撒加以被德弗特洛斯压住的手肘为支点，突然猛地挣扎了一下，差点把注意力转移的加隆掀出去——如果不是阿斯普洛斯当机立断按住他的小腹的话。  
加隆立即心有戚戚然的紧紧抱住他哥的腿，恨不得整个人直接趴上去。  
“既然你不愿意就算了。”  
抱着摸都摸了，为何不多摸两下的阿斯普洛斯来了兴致，他慢条斯理的开始帮撒加剥衣服。撒加没放弃反抗，但奈何一点力都借不到，也就根本挪动不了，只能不高兴的腿上用力想踹加隆。  
加隆苦着脸压住撒加的腿，半点不敢放松。  
“你来真的啊……喂！阿斯普洛斯！”  
“放开我！”  
“你要是不愿意看就转过脸去。”  
“那可是我哥！我的！”  
“加隆闭嘴！”  
这哪有愿不愿意的！加隆气急败坏，但阿斯普洛斯仿佛上瘾了似的放慢了手上的动作，身体还随着不断在对方小腹上缓慢移动的手朝着撒加压去。  
加隆的视野被他俯身的动作遮蔽了。  
“起来！我自己会脱！”  
撒加压低了声音怒吼。  
“真的吗？”  
阿斯普洛斯正面面对着的他，一只手撑在他的脸庞，一只手理所当然的停留在胸口上。  
“废话。快松手。”  
撒加黑着脸。红色的眼睛里盛满杀气。  
“你刚才可不是这么想的。所以要被惩罚。”前辈勾起唇角。  
撒加沉默了一会儿，阿斯普洛斯嘴巴里轻描淡写的惩罚显然不是什么好事，不过这个不是他现在考虑的东西——他在想别的，比如那个压个腿手都要摸到他屁股上去的吃里扒外的混蛋弟弟，想到这他突然就不那么气了，而是有了别的主意。  
“是吗？”  
撒加的声音听起来突然缓和了下来，微微扬起的话尾让加隆升起不好的预感，紧跟着，阿斯普洛斯突然压低的身体，立即把这预感给变成了现实。  
“有意思……”  
暧昧的声音从加隆面前传来，他目瞪口呆的看着阿斯普洛斯停在撒加胸口的手抽了出来，转而抚摸着撒加的脸颊。他们默默的对视了几秒钟，阿斯普洛斯突然低下头去，两人之间的距离瞬间被拉到了零。  
尽管因为角度的问题加隆什么都看不见，但他的想象力已经为他描绘出距离他一臂之远地方正在进行的事了。这么近的距离脸贴着脸还能是什么！更何况撒加先是紧绷了一下，但很快就松了力气。加隆之前承受的重担突然这样绝望的被人挪走，他没有因此放松下来，反而更加用力的抱住了他哥的腿，还故意在对方臀下捏了一把，仿佛这就能有什么用似的。  
答案当然是毫无用处。阿斯普洛斯一直保持了这样的姿态长达十来秒后，才缓缓起身。而这期间，德弗特洛斯的表情里除了困惑之外竟然什么都没有。  
——我难道是唯一的正常人了吗？  
加隆有点恍惚的想。  
“你满意了吧？接下来要履行条约了。”  
阿斯普洛斯彻底从撒加身边退开，他的态度也成为德弗特洛斯行动的指挥，这个人顺势松开了撒加的手臂。只有加隆还趴在他哥的腿上，盯着他哥的脸呆呆的不动。  
……嘴唇是湿的呢，和平时淡色的唇色相比，此时却泛着淡淡的红。  
加隆很熟悉这种色彩，可正是因为熟悉，反而更加不知所措。  
撒加把自己的腿从加隆怀里抽出来，在床铺上盘膝坐好。  
阿斯普洛斯对着他弟一扬下巴，“把那瓶酒给他。”  
德弗特洛斯招办。  
“按理说要罚酒三杯，但那瓶子也不剩多少了，一口气喝光吧。”  
撒加晃了晃瓶子，对他露出一丝冷笑，不废话，拧开瓶盖灌起来。  
这时加隆的脑子才重新运作起来，他悄悄的躬身坐起，瞄了一眼对面的前代双子，不发一言。他突然冷静了。阿斯普洛斯对他露出一个意味不明的笑容。加隆没有反击，而是去观察撒加。撒加手上拿的那瓶酒是所有酒里度数最高的。虽然说游戏的时候喝了不少，但也还剩下小半瓶，这样一口气喝完，酒量不好的人能当场趴下。  
不过撒加只是晃了晃就丢下了瓶子，示意自己完成了约定。  
阿斯普洛斯说了声“好”和“晚安”，就带着弟弟离开了后辈们的房间。  
房间门闭合时发出的“咔哒”声在加隆耳朵里简直是仙乐。

“撒加……”  
加隆幽幽的叫了一声。  
撒加转过头睨了他一眼。  
加隆继续幽幽的发问，“为什么要和阿斯普洛斯接吻呢……”  
加隆古怪的语气令撒加皱起眉，“当你开始搞小动作的时候就该知道会有这么一天——你！”  
撒加被猛地扑过来的加隆按倒在床上，加隆如同猎豹一样擒住对方的手，按在他的头顶上。撒加反射性的抬腿要踹人，可是立即被加隆卡入了两腿之间，防卫变成了徒劳的扭动。  
“滚下去！”  
挣扎了一番，发现自己完全甩不掉加隆的撒加又一次黑了脸。高度酒带来的浓烈酒精此时已经浸透了他的身体，他的视野微微发着亮，海波一样轻轻晃荡着，手脚也不那么听使唤。加隆则像平时那样——甚至比平时还要镇定，一点破绽都不露的压住他的兄长。  
面无表情的加隆看起来和日常生活中的他很不一样。海蓝色的眼睛因为背光而显得更加深沉，像夜晚的海，漆黑，深邃，情绪的浪涛不安的翻滚着。抿紧的唇线也显露着主人内心中的挣扎。握住他手腕的力气更是大到仿佛要捏碎他的腕骨。  
会留下淤青的。撒加忽然想到。  
“你发的什么疯吗？”  
被弟弟的影子笼罩着，撒加拧起眉。  
加隆松了一只手，但剩下的那只还像铁钳一样禁锢着撒加的手腕。他空出的那只手挪到了撒加的脸上，顺着脸颊的线条滑下去，托住对方的下巴，拇指则用力的压在兄长的唇瓣上。  
这柔软湿润的触感真是和对方对他无情的态度截然相反啊。  
加隆的拇指在那上面摩挲着。  
“吃醋了？”  
撒加开口时加隆的拇指压入了他的口中，声音因此变得含糊，但那双艳红色的眼睛却充满了戏谑，嘴角也弯起来，眼角眉梢都流露出蛊惑人心的邪恶味道。  
加隆不置可否的嗯了一声。当软软的舌尖因为吐息而不经意滑过他的指尖的时候，他的心跳突然加速。看到明明只该独属于自己的哥哥和其他人亲热时骤然升起的怒火在这种密闭的私人空间里转瞬化作熊熊燃烧的欲望。空气不知何时变得稀薄的可怕，加隆仿佛中了毒一样脑袋眩晕，他胸膛剧烈起伏着，贪婪的紧盯着身下似乎还游刃有余的哥哥。  
归根结底，加隆也喝了不少酒，而酒精一向是情绪的催化剂。  
他吃醋了。这毫无疑问。而且还非常深切的感受到那薄而凉的背叛的刀刃划开心口的感觉。如果是平常的话，理智的状态下，他不会生气成这样。这一切都是有迹可循的。当然他会不大高兴，但不会这样……这样冲动野蛮的直接压倒对方以来宣告自己的主权。  
如果他再冷静一点，就知道这种幼稚而无聊的宣告权力的方式本身就意味着彻头彻尾的失败。成功者从不急切、焦虑，就该像现在明明处于不利地位的哥哥一样，好整以暇的观赏他神色的变化。  
这家伙甚至还看的挺开心的。  
只不过加隆看见不见自己涨红的脸，也不知道他的眼睛因为各种危险而黑暗的念头滑过头脑时亮的有多惊人，他的心思全部缠绕在一个念头上：  
哥哥怎么可以和别人接吻呢！  
如果是平时状态的撒加，自然也不会做出这样的事，但黑色的那个确是个极度胆大妄为、无法无天的家伙，因此做出什么混账事都不奇怪。  
只是故意惹加隆生气而已。这算什么毛毛雨。  
与阿斯普洛斯所猜测的正好相反，加隆倒没有多少像这样能在黑撒加面前全面占据上风的时刻，他之前慌张的提前出手扑倒他就是不自信的证明。如果是往常的话，往常加隆如果因为恶作剧太过火而把黑色的这个气出来，通常这两人是以大战一场结束的。战斗结果理所当然是亏心的加隆输面最多。  
如果不是阿斯普洛斯临走前给撒加灌了半瓶烈酒，麻痹了对方的反应和动作，这次最起码也要以加隆被踹下床为止。  
但世上没有如果，他现在占据上风，完完全全的优势。一时之间，加隆甚至不知道自己下一步该做点什么。  
不过他很快就确认了目标，眼神也变得凶恶起来。  
在撒加注意到他神态变化而挑起眉时，加隆低头吻了上去。说是吻都算是夸奖，该用啃咬更合适。舌头一开始就毫不留情的侵入对方的领地劫掠起来，重重的舔过齿列，捕捉到自己的猎物强迫对方与自己共舞。动作放肆而狂野。兄长唇齿间还残留的烈酒的味道更加刺激了他。他像是从未亲吻过那样疯狂的吻着对方。来不及吞咽的津液顺着两人的唇角流下。因为亲吻的太久而有些不耐烦的撒加晃动脑袋想摆脱弟弟，可是又被加隆穷追不舍的跟上来，直到两人都喘的厉害也不肯放开。  
与此同时，加隆也松开了禁锢撒加手腕的那只手。他两只手都不安分的在撒加身上抚摸揉捏起来。力度有些失控，和平时开始时总带点小心翼翼的试探感觉完全不同。这种新鲜感让撒加也兴奋起来。尤其当对方用指甲重重刮过他胸前的两点时，他忍不住弓起身打了个寒颤，弯起的腿夹住了加隆的腰。  
这是一个信号。  
完全感受到彼此的兴奋的双方开始默契的扯下对方的衣物。上衣丢到一边，裤子则直接踢下床。加隆终于舍得暂且放下撒加的唇舌，他已经非常满意那被自己蹂躏出来的湿润艳丽的红色了。接着他便转换了战场。他含住撒加的耳垂，用暧昧不清的声音低声呼唤兄长的名字，感受着对方因此战栗的反应。他的舌尖沿着被情欲染红的耳廓一直滑下，滑到修长的脖颈。即使明知道第二天会被撒加训斥，加隆也毫不犹豫的用力咬了下去。  
刺痛让撒加抓住了加隆的头发用力扯了一下，皱着眉哼了声，“你是狗吗？”  
他得到的回应只是加隆重重的吮吸。坚硬的牙齿和湿热的舌尖共同在他脆弱的喉咙上制作出让人头皮发麻一样的触感。  
松开后，加隆讨好一样的舔着那里，哼哼着，“别说的你不喜欢一样。”  
“滚开。”虽然这么说，但动作却是更加热情的攀住了对方的肩膀，手掌用力顺着脊骨揉摸，示意对方可以尽情的拥抱自己。  
两人缠在一起，他们都分出手包裹住彼此的欲望一起摩擦着。加隆在兄长的小腹上留下一串湿热的吻痕，还把前一晚留下的那些重新巩固了一遍。撒加在喘息之间又骂了他两句，但加隆对留下吻痕这件事依旧乐此不疲。就算是按住哥哥的腿，沾满了润滑剂的手指在对方身体里拧动扩张的时候，他也不停的在撒加大腿内侧啃咬吮吸着。那种私密的地方被这么反复玩弄，逼得撒加发出断断续续的呻吟。  
当然，这并不完全是因为那些粗暴的吻。还有身后作怪的手指。每一次都精准的命中了最敏感的地方，大力按摩着。快感像泉水那样涌出来，蔓延到全身。  
“可、可以了……”  
此刻饱受冷落的欲望因为身后的刺激涨的厉害，酒精毫无疑问加深了那些感官，撒加感觉手脚有些不听使唤，快感在他的视网膜里形成深深浅浅的亮光。他伸手拉住加隆的胳膊。  
再这么被手指弄下去……  
撒加来不及思考完，加隆就突然猛冲了进来。两个人齐齐发出一声闷哼。那种满到要溢出的饱胀感和后穴被狠狠摩擦过而产生的热度让他眼前有些发花。下意识用力握紧了加隆的胳膊。  
加隆拧了拧腰，发出了一声满足的喟叹。他紧跟着大力运动起来。炽热的粘膜紧紧包裹住分身的感觉那么好，让他几乎无法忍耐。他本来应该开始的慢一点的，他脑子里模糊的闪现过这个想法，但这个念头顿时又被欲望的洪水冲得不见踪影。隐藏在情欲背后些微的不安让他抱住了自己的哥哥，不停的用吻安慰着对方。  
之前仿佛随时要被情火烧干的错觉并没有因为过火的动作而弱下去，反而更加强烈了。没过几下，撒加就忍不住释放了自己。在头脑里炸开的绚烂花火差点让他迷失其中，但加隆猛烈的进攻立即就把他的神智拉了回来，他每次在敏感点用力顶过的时候，都把高潮稍微拉得更长一点。太快乐有时候也不见得是件好事。在云巅悬浮着无法下坠的快感最后演变成一种可怕的错觉，撒加感到自己快要被不断放大闪烁的感官快乐吞没了。他下意识紧紧抓住了加隆。而这让加隆很受用。  
加隆喘息着在失神的兄长耳边不停的呢喃。“撒加……撒加……哥哥……”光是轻声诉说这些词语就带给他一种巨大的快感。他心满意足的欣赏着对方被快乐弄得一塌糊涂的表情，还有那些喘息和呻吟，以及身体美好的回应。  
是他的。哥哥全是他的。  
“混、混蛋……嗯……”  
好不容易才从高潮里缓过来的撒加看穿了加隆的恶趣，他带着点气愤的咬在了加隆的肩膀上。加隆抽了口气。平常他哥可不像他那么爱咬人。可如今这里哪点算得上正常状态？酒精让他变得莽撞狂野，等撒加忍不住快感松口时，加隆突然抽身出去，抓住了兄长的腰强硬的翻过他的身，又狠狠的撞了进去。内壁每一寸地方都恶狠狠的惨遭蹂躏，作为被攻击的终点的敏感处更是遭受重击。被迫趴在床上的撒加猫一样猛地弓起身，肌肉也随之立即绷紧，但这只起到了反作用。因剧烈摩擦而产生的强烈快感让双方都不由自主的发出了闷哼。加隆更是死死的掐住了他的腰。  
紧抓住床单，勉强撑起一点身体的撒加扭过身试图去抓住加隆，但不停摇晃着的身体只能让他又频频的放下手，稳住自己。最后没能抓住加隆的手腕，而是扯住了他落下的长发。  
头皮被扯痛的感觉并不那么好，加隆弯下腰贴近撒加，每次当撒加扯他的时候，就报复似的更加用力的在对方身体冲刺。太过用力的动作不免带来了痛楚，撒加皱着眉，但那些疼痛又和翻江倒海的快乐搅在一起，制作出更加让人狂乱的欲潮。  
终于撒加抓住了一个机会，揪住加隆的头发逼他停下，喘着气恶狠狠的发问，“轻点！你想弄死我吗？”  
“是啊。”加隆掰开撒加的手放出自己的头发，用沙哑的声音回答他，“怎么样啊哥哥？”同时调整了姿势顶弄了对方一下。  
纯粹的快乐让撒加的呼吸掉了一拍。这次加隆收敛了一些。他紧紧抱住了撒加，两个人的胸膛和后背紧贴在一起。他们感受着彼此剧烈的心跳声，从心跳狂乱的节奏里，找到了某种坚实却也虚无缥缈的东西。  
撒加掰过加隆的脑袋，吻了上去。分开时，牵连不断的银丝在他们唇角拉开。  
他喘着气笑着说，“那你还得再努力点，笨蛋弟弟。”  
“遵命。”

情事结束后，加隆拽起随时可能要睡过去的撒加去洗澡。  
显然，剧烈运动和出汗有助于代谢酒精和让脑子恢复清醒，如果就这么放任对方睡着，第二天保准倒霉的还是自己。不管是蓝的黑的都不会放过他。  
为了节省时间精力，他们一同挤进了浴池。  
加隆一边迷迷糊糊的兄长做清理，一边忍不住小声抱怨。  
“下次绝对不可以了……不可以和别的人接吻。绝对不可以！”  
“你又发什么神经？”  
“你说我？明明是你干的好事……”加隆嘀咕。  
“那个啊……”  
撒加突然恶劣的笑起来。  
“你真是笨呐。谁会在那种莫名其妙的时候接吻。”  
“什么？”  
“我只是咬了咬嘴唇而已。”  
加隆呆若木鸡。  
撒加抓住他的肩膀凑近加隆的耳朵，哑着嗓子慢条斯理的说。  
“是谁先找那家伙玩恶作剧的？……以其人之道还治其人之身，对吧？笨蛋弟弟。”

END


End file.
